


An ABC of Terror

by Buggirl



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Drinking, Multi, Pining, Victorian Insults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: An idea for some practice writing with the doomed crew of the Terror and Erebus as my inspiration.





	An ABC of Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swindlefingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swindlefingers/gifts), [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts), [ayjee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayjee/gifts).



**Artic**

Endless white strewn across black and blue water. Water as deep and dark as a nightmare. He stares into the bottom of the whiskey bottle in his hand. If only it were as deep and dark he’d take comfort that he could drown in its depths.

He’d seen it once before. The ceaseless white, and the snow falling like white roses against a background of blue. On that journey though he had Ross, he had competence and the bottle was thousands of miles from his clutches. No Sophia either, or dreams of what could be a domestic life together.

The Artic is more than ice and snow. It’s a desert. He knows that. What little life there is he knows from the Inuit; whose knowledge is both real and profane, some say against nature, against god himself. But their heritage more than seals or bears. They never shout at their children, or one another. Maybe its they who are the real pious amongst humans. And its his crew, _Kabloonas_ , that are impious and evil spirits hiding behind masks of devout virtues. Impious and immoral sailors, we are the blight on pure, untainted white.

**Blanky**

_“Who is the wise person? The one who foresees the consequences.” – Talmud, Tamid, 32a_

Ice master. His name hides his origins. Sledges and sea ice he has known for many years. Mutineer too, but one with unwavering support and loyalty of man who should have known better. A true leader knows when he has smarter men under him, and in the face of terror, he sees only a challenge.

Why then choose servitude? Blanky doesn’t see command as a challenge; nor does he see those in command seeking thrills or holding attitudes with a shrewd smile. He covets those things so it’s not servitude when he seeks challenges, or thrills or holds an attitude with a shrewd smile. No, not servitude, not Blanky. He follows Crozier with a steadfast allegiance and resolute faithfulness. From one old seadog to another, he knows the leader of the pack, and his role as ice master is not as a spearhead nor a flunky, but as a living, breathing talisman.

**Crozier**

A lifetime of travel dims like the artic night in summer. It’s always there, in the background. Bright light against white waiting for him. To stop drinking, stop brooding, stop being a cantankerous old arse.

He sees the disdain in Fitzjames’ eyes. He knows the Commander thinks him a Malmsey-nose middle-bred Irishman, not fit for second in command. He in turn thinks Fitzjames a Windy-wallets with a fondness for gas-pipes. Never fear, the cold and the winter will sort the bugger out. If not that, then he’ll do it himself.

He shakes his head and pours himself another. The colour of the drink reminds him of Pitcairn Island, warm and brown with green seas the colour of Sophia’s eyes. He pauses lifting his glass – it lies halfway between his lips and the table and he thinks maybe he should stop drinking, stop brooding, stop being a cantankerous old arse. He chuckles and brings the glass to his mouth and gulps the remainder of the amber liquid in one swig.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Kabloonas was the name the Inuit referred to those not of the same ancestry.  
> ** Thomas Blanky’s origins are not well known, it’s been suggested that he was born Jewish but hid his background or converted and changed his surname.  
> Malmsey nose- A heavily acned nose (the assumption here was that the acned nose was the result of drinking too much malmsey wine).  
> Windy-Wallets- Someone who talks to much, especially about themselves.  
> Gas-pipes- A term for especially tight pants.


End file.
